In It For Keeps
by Gleek.The.Freak.Out2012
Summary: This is the story of two groups of teenagers trying to survive and fighting to live. This is the story of The Warblers and The New Directions.
1. Prologue

**Here's the prologue to In It For Keeps. Sorry for the shortness of the Prologue but I don't wanna give too much away if I know people won't be interested.**

**Pairing/Partnerships(You'll find out which is what throughout the story, though it's kinda obvious on the couples.)**

**JeffxNick**  
><strong>BlainexKurt<strong>  
><strong>WesxDavid<strong>  
><strong>ThadxTrent<strong>  
><strong>SamxMercedes<strong>  
><strong>TinaxMike<strong>  
><strong>PuckxQuinn<strong>  
><strong>ArtiexBrittneyxSantana<strong>  
><strong>FinnxRachel<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, music or the cast/characters. Just the many ideas spreading out!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **3-6 Mafia**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Prologue**_

This is a story of a place wedged between Lima, Ohio and Westerville, Ohio. An old ghost town that no one but the runaways of Lima and Westerville always found. A place where any runaway was welcome and everyone was basically under the age of 25 at least. The town was a shelter of sorts, the supplies needed to survive were gathered by the suppliers of the two groups who ran the town and the rare loners who generally took over stores to make a living themselves.

For most of the community, the stories of the runaways were that they were tired of their families, they were bullied for being outcasts and different and plenty of other problems no one knew of. No one really asked and no one told. They got tagged and sent on their way by the group that was in charge for the time being. While generally the town was ran based on the stronger of the group and who'd won the last battle between the two, this round had the groups fighting for who'd be in charge.

This is the story of two groups of teenagers trying to survive and fighting to live.

This is the story of The Warblers and The New Directions.


	2. I

**Well because I couldn't stand waiting(Or maybe it was the two monsters I drank) I decided to write out the first chapter to the story and hope it goes better then my first posted story. All I know is I'm up for most of the night and probably all day tomorrow so hopefully the story gets somewhere within the next like week. Considering this small AN took like two minutes to write, I'll get somewhere with this story because let's face it, I'm hyper and I can't help but type when I'm hyper and two monsters sure didn't help me on keeping calm! **

**Now to the story! **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything but my story plot! If I owned it, I'd of written more Niff/Neff parts! (And more Wevid/Wavid. I mean come on, let's face it! We love them :D).**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **3-6 Mafia**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Two are crossing the border into no-man's-land." He heard the voice on the other line call to him. He nodded a bit. Two new runaways. The first two of the month. It seemed pretty slow tthe past 2 months or so. Only three to 4 new runaways adding into the mixture that was already gathered there. It was normal for the town to recieve at least 10 or more newbies into the divided town, runaways coming from the lush and high classed Westerville or the lesser and more simplified Lima.

Jeff Sterling grabbed his hand-held dagger and folded it up, placing it into his biker like boots. He tugged on his gray beanie and walked down the steps of the building that was rented out to the new runaways. He leaned into one of the rooms as he passed through the hallway towards the front door.

"I'm out, Trent." He stated simply, earning a small nod from the male, whose attention seemed to be locked on his computer. "Seems we have two new people coming in from Westerville again."

Trent looked up from his computer thoughtfully. "Any description?" He asked curiously. Jeff shook his head. "No, Thad and Wes didn't give any. Just said we got two crossing into no-man's-land. So I'm off to check the new pair out. See where they're going to reside while we get them settled."

The other nodded, head turning downcast as he went back to his work. The blonde hesitated. "Have you seen Nick today?" He asked, biting his lip slightly, eyebrows furrowing. Trent's eyes flickered up. "Didn't he have a meeting with that guy from New Directions, Kurt or something? I know he mentioned trying to find a new spot for us to head to since, Sebastian found us here."

The blonde scowled. Sebastian. Of course. The head of the Warblers. The same head of the Warblers, who was trying to convert everyone to his side so he could take over and run the town his way. A way that every New Direction member and a decent amount of the Loners were apposed to. Sebastian had a way for smoking the Loners who were closer to the New Directions out of their homes and ruining their simple way of life.

Despite how many Loners there once was, only a handful were left trying to survive with the help of the members of New Directions. Jeff and Trent were one of those handfuls. It didn't help that Jeff and Trent grew up with the mainland New Directions and the remaining Loners; Wes, David, Thad and Nick.

Jeff sighed. "That's right." He murmured. "Kurt said he'd find us a new place to station ourselves." He muttered, sticking a strand of hair behind his ear. Trent nodded, knowing that Kurt wouldn't let them down. If there was one thing he knew was that Kurt Hummel never let his team down or the Loners who'd helped out the New Directions of plenty of jams they'd ended up in. The blonde pushed off the door-frame and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I'll be out if you need me. I need to aid to the new kids. You know how some of them can get." He grinned. Trent chuckled. "Yeah, yeah." The other male said, waving the blonde away.

The blonde's grinned widened as he gave a two finger salute to his friend. "See ya in a while."

Trent returned the gesture as his concentration returned back to his work once more. Jeff disappeared out the front door, heading out to the main gates of their ghost-like town, easily spotting two semi-lost teenagers, who were walking hand in hand.

He grinned widely as he stepped from his spot in the shadows, earning wide eyed and terrified looks from the pair of teens. "Hello and welcome to New Central Havana."


End file.
